projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Misato Nizuki
Misato Nizuki (似月見里 Nizuki Misato) is a Human-Infernal hybrid who lives in Nishiyama. She's a first year at Shirota High, and is not directly affiliated to any parties in the Demon Lord/ORDER conflict yet. Her character profile can be found here. Backstory ''Pre-Moé Lord Misato led a largely average life prior to the events of Moé Lord. She learned of her magical powers at the age of 10 from her grandfather, Takashi Nizuki, who wanted her to make a difference in some way. She decided being part of the destruction of the world was just as good as being part of its salvation, and decided to train and try to join either Mortem's ranks, or the heroes of ORDER. However, she wasn't sure of where to start, afraid of telling anyone about her powers, so she lived out her middle school days as a normal person, joining the track team and making some good friends to whom she reveled her special powers. ''During the events of Moé Lord At the beginning of the RP, Misato had just enrolled as a first-year on Shirota High. There, she met Megumi Nakano, the first other person outside of her family Misato ever met. She jumped on the opportunity of befriending someone special like herself, and approached the girl despite her unique feature in that she had no body. Soon after, she met Akari Genki, the captain of the track team of Shirota High. She eventually befriended her, and after a traumatic experience, exposed her supernatural powers. The two later went training with Misato's grandfather, Takashi Nizuki, during which Misato improved her magic control somewhat, and Akari learned the basics of a new skill. Her grandfather then revealed that the Nizuki can learn magic through observation. Misato then met Hecatombe, the Greater Fiend Hecatombe in disguise, and helped him with shopping. He would go on to become the PE teacher at Misato's school by coincidence. After the Golden Week, Misato was caught up in the fairy attack to Shirota High, having her powers triggered by a group of them; Bruce Honda helped her escape their pranks, and revealed his non-human identity before jumping up to fight the fairies and their allies. ''Post-Moé Lord'' Misato aims to become a record-holding gold medalist in the Summer Olympics, or a teacher of some sort, assuming the world doesn't end. Otherwise, she'd just like to be remembered for her actions, and have a feeling that she made a difference in the world. Other appearances Misato made a cameo appearance in a few episodes of the hit show Daytrips and Daydreams, where she played a demon waitress with her shapeshifting spell lifted. She also played Misato Katsuragi in a Broadway adaptation of Neon Genesis Evangelion, although critics claimed she seemed "too young for the role." William She also voiced Emanon in the drama CD adaptation of Remembering Emanon and its sequel, Wandering Emanon. Her likeness was also used in the videogame Project X Zone 2: Anime Invasion. References Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Neutral Characters (Moé Lord)